I Swear It's Not A Dream
by Smoothie-chan
Summary: This story isn't your average story. At least it's not a dream. AkuRoku, slight fluff, drabble, oneshot.


I want to dedicate this story to QueenStrata. Her story, Slow Spinning Redemption, spurred me into tears and I suddenly had an urge to write.

Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, there were many things that wouldn't have happened. If I owned Square Enix, I would probably force the workers to hurry up and make 358/2 Days. Oh if only, if only.

Summary: This isn't your average story. At least it's not a dream. AkuRoku, slight fluff, drabble, oneshot.

This story isn't your average story. It's the story of two boys who love each other much, but they haven't even met. These boys are a few years apart in age, and are different than each other in more ways than one, but they love each other the same. One boy is named Axel. His unnaturally red hair, his gorgeous emerald green eyes, his black tattoos under his eyes, and his short eyebrows make him stick out like a sore thumb. His hips and his slender shape make him have a girly physique, but he is amazingly strong, despite his thin, lanky arms. His long legs make him taller than almost everyone he knows, and he's the older half of the couple. The other boy is Roxas. He's short and is pretty angsty with a short temper. His blonde hair sticks in all directions and his enormous blue eyes hold so much emotion, you might just die if you stare into them for too long. For his eyes hold a past. It's the kind of past he hates to remember, but doesn't want to regret. Roxas is also amazingly strong that you'll want to avoid being hit by him.

Roxas had been searching for this red-haired gorgeous girly-figured man that had been in his dreams every night since the day he turned eighteen for at least a week now. He has been all over New York and at least a third of New Jersey just trying to spot him. So far he has come across at least thirty red heads, but none had the same green eyes, or even tattoos under their eyes. Axel had been looking all over MySpace for a guy named Roxas but he hasn't found him yet. He didn't know that Roxas despised MySpace and had a LiveJournal instead. One day, in the subway on a train that was headed to Times Square, Roxas sat reading a book and listening to his iPod. The train stopped somewhere along the way (Roxas didn't check where) and a certain man walked on. This man had red hair, green eyes, black tattoos under his eyes, and short eyebrows. His body was very girly and he had thin lanky arms. He was very tall: so tall he nearly hit his head on the ceiling of the train. He walked up to Roxas and looked at him, waiting for him to look up. Roxas did so and when he did he gasped. The man asked Roxas if the seat next to him was available and Roxas just nodded, not trusting his voice to give the answer. The man sat and took out his cell phone.

Roxas tried his hardest to refer his attention back to his book, but he couldn't help but keep staring at the man who had sat next to him. The man would occasionally glance up at Roxas, who would pretend he was staring at something that was past the red-haired guy. But one time, Roxas forgot to look away. That was when the man suddenly realized just who he had been sitting with. He decided to play it cool and said in a flamboyant tone, "I'm Axel."

"Roxas." Roxas responded.

"I know." Axel smirked.

"I recognize you." Roxas muttered.

Axel replied, "I recognize you too."

"You're from my dreams, right?"

"Oh so it's not just me dreaming of you, but you dreaming of me too? Good because if it were I would be a bit freaked out that you know me." Axel joked.

Roxas smiled. He wanted to be sure, so he said, "So, wanna see if this isn't a dream?"

Axel's smirk just grew wider. "YoobetyershortyassIdew." he mumbled, putting together his words. Roxas grinned and closed his eyes as he saw Axel lean in. Catching the man's lips, it felt as though the sun was shining brighter and that this was a fairy tale.

When they broke apart, they put their foreheads together, and Roxas whispered, "Good thing you aren't much of a stranger, or I'd have to call the cops on you."

Axel chuckled and, leaning back while putting an arm around Roxas, he said, "At least this isn't a dream."


End file.
